


My World

by DarkPrinceOfClowns



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Demon, Hell, ME - Freeform, Other, Poetry, life - Freeform, my world, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPrinceOfClowns/pseuds/DarkPrinceOfClowns
Summary: Simply what the title says.





	

The gates are open wide,  
so enter if you dare.  
This domain is for the strong,  
little weaklings beware.

Step into my palace,  
that dwells so far below.  
My kingdom of corruption,  
that only few know.

Boundaries are endless,  
no request will be denied.  
Step trough the threshold,  
walk the other side.

A paradise of passion,  
a twirling web of pain.  
Anguish to the 'normal',  
pleasure for the 'insane'.

A sky where sunshine, and darkness chose to unite.  
A realm of endless torture, for you seekers of the light.

Devils and Demons,  
forever roams this land.  
Blessing the Evil,  
cursing the holy damned.

Melodic moans,  
turns to orgasmic screams.  
As the servants of darkness,  
enter into their wildest dreams.

Naked and passionate,  
aware of their sin.  
They tremble and gloat,  
as they start again.

Prince of heaven, Prince of dreams.  
Angel of beauty, Lord of extremes.

I kneel before you,  
to plead my case.  
Lost in silence,  
I feel your embrace.

All is fulfilled,  
trough ritual and prayer.  
One beautiful angel,  
that comfort and care.

Your enemy's destroyed,  
your lover's restored.  
Hail Asmodeus,  
for he is our Lord!

Love him, praise him,  
uphold his wicked deeds.  
Walk in his glory,  
plant his devious seeds.

He grants us his gifts,  
of lust and of love.  
The power to destroy,  
morality from above.

See the Angel's beauty,  
His tainted wings spread.  
Bow to the Angel  
of deception and dread.

Cherish my world,  
or be consumed by wrath.  
I'm in love with corruption,  
entranced by my path.

Walk the shadows,  
surrender to bliss.  
Feel the sting,  
of the Incubus' kiss.

Driven by passion,  
we are one in the same.  
Never to escape  
this raging flame.

The world has inspired me,  
to forever run away.  
I've found my destiny;  
in MY world I'll stay.

My spirit's eternal,  
my soul never dies.  
The Darkness' my companion,  
who sanctify my cries.

My world is unnatural,  
to some it's unseen.  
My world is charming,  
my world is mean.

My world is MINE,  
were it forever remains night.  
Castle of power,  
destroyer of light.

So wish and dream,  
as you succumb to my spell.  
Rejoice or hide,  
as you enter my world...

WELCOME TO HELL!!


End file.
